


Wrapped up

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, That song reminds me markhyuck a lot, its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Lee donghyuck was so whipped for mark lee and he knew mark wrapped him up around his fingers like a bubblegum. But he couldn't love it more ♡Note: its just pure cheesyness and fluff so be ready for the HUGE fluff. Also you can listen the song "wrapped up" while reading this cause tbh this song reminds me markhyuck so much ^-^





	Wrapped up

Mark's eyes went back and forth between the camera lens and donghyuck's face. The pose he was doing was so easy actually, a basic peace sign and a smile but he was tiptoeing to look taller and it was hurting his ankles to be honest.

Donghyuck's camera was focused on mark's face so perfectly that be wanted to take more than one photo. He didn't want to let this beautiful view go wasted. The beautiful,beautiful mark lee, the love of his life was in front of a great sea view, posing for him and his tiptoening made him look even more adorable that donghyuck had to hold himself so hard to not scream "SO ADORABLE!!!!!!". A smile spreaded on his lips while taking the photo.

The flash popped up and donghyuck's smile widened even more when mark blinked his eyes cutely and rubbed them with his cute little hands after the powerful flash of the brand new camera hit on his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Did the flash hurt your eyes ?" Donghyuck asked,caressing mark's right cheek with his fingers gently.

Mark gasped softly in surprise cause just when did donghyuck came that close to him ? He was standing 5 steps away from him just a few seconds ago and now he was standing right in front of him. He blushed and nodded.

"Yes. But it's alright. I'm fine"

"I guess that's the bad thing about having a  boyfriend who is a photographer right love ?" Donghyuck said and laughed at his own joke but mark was still all blushy. He smiled at him sweetly and held his hand.

"Mark"

"Hmm ?" 

"You got bored right ? We had been here for 2 hours. Wanna go somewhere else ? We can go to that bookshop you like. Your favorite writer published a new book" donghyuck said and linked his arms with mark, ready to go.

"How you know he published a new book ?" Mark asked, still hesitating about leaving the view behind them and walk away.

"Cause i visited the bookshop yesterday and asked if any of your favorite writers wrote any new books. I got the list of their names with me so it was easy to find if any of them wrote anything new"

"Y-you didn't have to do that for me" mark said,blushing again

"But i wanted to" donghyuck said and held mark's again

"But you look like you don't wanna go away from here ? You liked the view that much ?"

"No not because of that but..."

"But what love ?"

"But you didn't take any photos of the view. You just took photos of me" mark said, the pinky shade on his cheeks was still there

Donghyuck chuckled sweetly and kissed mark's hand softly "you are my view mark lee. World's most beautiful view is nothing when it's compared with your beautiful face"

The pinky blush on mark's face turned into a deep red shade and he tried to hide his face in his hands.

Donghyuck laughed at how cute his boyfriend was and wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into his chest, into a warm hug. Donghyuck admired how mark was still blushing and getting shy when they are together, when donghyuck compliments him or after they share a kiss even though they had been dating for 6 months already. Mark had that pureness, that innocence in him that made donghyuck's knees go weak and his heart go "bum!bum!bum!bum!"everytime mark did something cute even without knowing it. Even when he just blush donghyuck would be dying over how cute he is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donghyuck donghyuck donghyuck"

Just hearing mark's voice was enough to make donghyuck smile. Even at 7am. Even when he is so freaking sleepy. 

"Yes love ?"

"Can we buy a puppy ??"

Oh god mark was giving his puppy eyes. Donghyuck would laugh at the irony of the situation but he couldn't cause his heart went "bum!bum!bum!bum!" Against his chest while mark was looking down at him so innocently with his big black eyes.

"A puppy ?" Donghyuck asked but he could feel his throat getting dry

"Yes a puppy. Please donghyuck please. I will take care of it so well i swear to god. We can name her minhyung or haechan. I always loved that name. We can also buy cute little clothes for her! And she would walk so cutely with her cute little paws! Wouldn't that be so cute hyuck ??"

Donghyuck was literally mesmerized by watching mark talking so passionately, so happly about just a puppy. He could buy not even one but 273637 puppies just to see mark's eyes shining like that all the time.

"Her ?"

"I thought a female dog would be better cause after she grew up and we make her mate with another dog we can take more of their little puppies to our home cause she will be the mom. Maybe we can even take all of the puppies depending on the other dog's owner"

"You really thought about it so much haven't you ?" Donghyuck laughed and mark nodded "i really want a puppy hyuckkie"

Donghyuck gulped down hard cause mark just looked so adorable right now and he just wanted to hug him so tight till they both can't breathe.

"Okay" donghyuck said, choking on his word cause he was still feeling so weak thanks to the cute tone mark just used.

"Really ? THANK YOU HYUCKIE" mark jumped on donghyuck with his arms wide open. Donghyuck laughed and hugged him back.

"But we won't call her minhyung or haechan."

Mark broke the hug "why ???"

"They are both male names mark"

"Oh true..."

"What about markhyuck ?"

"Markhyuck ??"

"Like the mix of both of our names. Mark and donghyuck's hyuck. It was a stupid idea i'm sorry. Nevermind." Donghyuck said and stratched the back of his head

"No! No i liked it!" Mark said,clinging onto donghyuck's hands

"Really ?"

"Yeah! I mean we will probably get weird looks from people when we call her but who cares. I love it!"

"Good then"

"So we will buy a puppy ?" Mark asked with so much hope in his eyes that donghyuck's heart melted.

"Yes baby we will buy a puppy"

"WE WILL GET A PUPPY YAAAAAAY" 

Donghyuck watched mark running around in the house, shouting about how they will buy a puppy and name it markhyuck and buy her pretty clothes and all. Then fell his head back to his pillow and sighed with a smile on his lips

"Oh mark lee you don't have any idea what you are doing to my heart"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donghyuck's camera was focused so perfectly and he was about to take an amazing photo when an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Are you really taking photos of your boyfriend secretly ? What have you become lee donghyuck ?"

"Are you really interrupting me while i'm taking the photo of an angel ? What have you become na jaemin ?"

"Don't attack me with my own words bitch"

"Don't curse ma-"

"Mark will hear" jaemin imitated donghyuck "yeah i know. I couldn't curse freely since you two started dating" jaemin rolled his eyes "like come on isn't he older than you ?"

"With 1 year"

"Yeah so he is fucking 21. I'm sure as fuck he cursed before"

"He haven't. not everyone is like you"

"Oh so now i'm bad cause cursing is a part of my lifestyle ? I'm feeling attacked." Jaemin said and put his hand on his chest dramatically

"Stop being a drama queen" donghyuck said and rolled his eyes. He was gonna say something else too but he forgot what he was gonna say when his eyes went back to the window to check what mark was doing. 

Mark was still playing with their new puppy, sometimes falling on the grass, sometimes getting on his knees and walking to the puppy slowly like he wanna make him show that he is a calm little angel and the puppy shouldn't be scared of him.

Donghyuck could swear his heart was melting with the sight in front of him.

"He is so beautiful. I wanna cry sometimes" donghyuck said without looking away from mark

"Dude you are so whipped for him. You are SO head over heels for mark"

Donghyuck smiled when the puppy jumped on mark's chest and mark laughed so beautifully, so brightly like the sun that was shining on his face.

"I am"

"You better marry him cause i had never seen you like that before and i don't think i will ever see you like that again for anyone else. Marry him and make me your best man"

Donghyuck's smile got even wider when mark waved him back with a huge smile and pointed at the puppy on his arm.

"I will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god donghyuck i'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay ??!!" Mark asked with tears already gathering in his eyes

"It's okay baby i'm fine" donghyuck said while pressing a paper towel on the bleeding cut on his finger.

"I'm so sorry. If i didn't call your name suddenly you wouldn't cut your finger. I'm so sorry donghyuck"

Seeing mark crying like that hurted donghyuck's heart so bad.

"Shhh baby don't cry. It's just a little cut. It'll be alright. It dosen't even hurt" donghyuck said while caressing mark's mark with his not injured hand. And it was a lie cause it was actually hurting so bad. But not as bad as seeing mark's tears flowing.

"Don't lie to me. It's a big fucking cut and it happened because of me" mark said,crying more

"Baby did you just...curse ?"

Mark gasped and put his hands on his mouth. His eyes were wide and tears were still hanging beside them.

"I-i'm sorry i didn't mean t-"

Donghyuck pulled him into a tight hug and kissed all over his head.

"You are so adorable mark i swear to god you will kill me one day"

"Hyuck dosen't your hand hurt ?" Mark asked in a worried tone cause donghyuck hands were so tightly wrapped around him. Even the one that had the cut on it.

And it did hurt. It hurted like a bitch. But donghyuck couldn't care less that moment.

"It dosen't. It dosen't hurt now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chinese food again ?"

"Chenle said this brand is the best" mark said while putting the boxes on the table slowly

"Chenle also said "i'll pass your height in 2 years." 3 years passed and he is still a lot lot shorter than me"

Mark eyed him and sighed "when will you two stop arguing about which one of you is better ?"

"Baby he said he is the best one to organize events in our friend group! He said he gotta be the group's leader! He! Chenle!"

"Let the kid live please donghyuck"

"Kid ?? He is 17 for god's sake! I fell for the love of my life at the age 17 and he is just fooling around, pulling stupid pranks on people and calls himself president chenle!"

"Wait didn't we met 3 years ago in that book cafe ?" Mark said,turning back to look at donghyuck

"Yeah." Donghyuck said and gave mark a smirk "i was talking about you"

Mark was still blushing after 3 years of dating. And it was so fucking adorable for donghyuck.

"He is still younger than you tho. So be more nice to him. He is still learning life" mark said after sitting down on couch next to donghyuck.

It was kinda funny how they spent first 30 minutes just by looking at each other quietly.

"The food will get cold" mark said finally, brushing the hair in front of donghyuck's eyes "and you hate eating your food cold"

"You know me so well"

"Cause i love you so much" mark said and opened the boxes one by one.

"I love you so much too"

Mark reached for the last box which was the smalles box. They never had any box that small in their order from a chinese restaurant but oh well maybe this restaurant did a surprise for them cause its their first order from there.

He had a hard time while opening the box "oh my god why do they close it so hard like that. What is inside it ? A diamond ring or something ?" Mark said and donghyuck choked on his saliva

"Babe are you okay ??" mark got worried and put the box to the side

"I'm f-fine. You open the box. Now i wonder what's inside it too"

Nark gave a "what ? Why ?" Look but held the box again, trying to open it.

"Ah. Oh. Ahhh AH FINALLY!" mark yelled but then gasped when he saw what was inside the box. He gasped so hard that he couldn't breathe for a second.

"D-donghyuck..."

Donghyuck took one of mark's hands and looked into his eyes sweetly, so lovingly.

"Mark lee, the love, the light of my life...will you marry me ?"

Mark first froze for a while then started crying so hard and threw himself on donghyuck again

"YES! YES! YES! FUCKING YES!! GOD YES!"

"I'm taking this as you also were waiting for this for so long" donghyuck said while hugging mark back

"Who else was waiting for this for so long ?"

"Jaemin" donghyuck said and laughed harder "he said if i won't make him my best man he will kill me in my sleep and no one would know he did it"

"Oh my god donghyuck make him your best man for the love of god." Mark said with a terrifed look on his face

"I will baby don't worry. But not just cause he threatened me"

Donghyuck took the ring and pushed it on mark's soft little finger. "Now it is on where it belongs"

"Oh my jesus christ donghyuck..."

"What happened baby ?"

"I love you so fucking much" mark said and hugged donghyuck again, making both of them lying down on the couch, the food forgotten on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You did it ??????"

"Yep."

"And he said ???"

"He said "yes" of course."

"OH MY GOD HE SAID YES! YOU TWO ARE MARRYING! OH MY GOD!"

"Whats happening ??"

Donghyuck heard a female voice coming from behind jaemin

"Mark and hyuck are getting married"

"OH MY GOD FUCK ME UP YES! FUCKING FINALLY! IMMA CRY!"

"Mark is looking at the ring then cry into his lemon chicken then look at the ring again and cry again right now"donghyuck said and hina took the phone from jaemin

"BITCH I AM CRYING INTO MY FUCKING SALAD RIGHT NOW! IM SHAKING!"

"Well hello to you too hina"

"CONGRATULATIONS HYUCK!

"Thank you hinani"

Hina and jaemin kept dying over mark and donghyuck's wedding news while mark kept crying into his lemon chicken. And in that moment donghyuck thought he couldn't be any happier. But his thought changed when mark wrapped his hands around his waist and backhugged him.

Donghyuck shut off the phone even though hina was still talking and put it away. Then turned around and faced mark.

"They talk so much don't they ?"

"They are so excited" donghyuck said and mark laughed "not as much as me"

"Mark"

"Yeah ?"

Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breathe on theur lips.

"Thank you"

"For what ?"

"For accepting my proposal. For marrying me. For loving me. For everything"

"And you say i will kill you with my sweetness one day" mark said and laughed more

"But it's true tho. One day i will die because of you and how much i love you"

"No one had ever died because of love before"

"I can be the first one" donghyuck said, still talking even though their lips were almost touching

"Ugh shup up donghyuck" mark said and pulled donghyuck by his neck into a kiss.

They both melted in the kiss, their hands wrapped around each other and they stayed like that for minutes. Just kissing, hugging, looking at each other.

And that moment donghyuck knew. It was the happiest moment he ever had till now but it won't be the last. Not as long as mark is with him...


End file.
